


Back to Normal

by Titti



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been gone a whole year. At first, they refused to accept it, but slowly, one by one, they all come to terms with the fact that Jack isn't coming back. Everyone but Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Normal

Jack has been gone a whole year. At first, they refused to accept it, but slowly, one by one, they all come to terms with the fact that Jack isn't coming back. Everyone but Ianto. However, he pretends to agree with them, it's so much easier that way. He nods when they ask, he does his job, and at night he stays in Jack's room.

He found the journal by mistake. He would have teased Jack about having a secret diary if he were here, but Jack isn't here, and so Ianto reads a few pages everyday, a way to stay close to Jack. Reading about his travels with the Doctor doesn't hurt, not as much as Jack's obsession does.

Ianto reads pages and pages of fantasies, of sex in positions that Ianto didn't know were possible. He reads all about Jack's desire to run off with the Doctor, his desire to kiss and fuck him, and do obscene things with the Time Lord. It hurts, but it doesn't change his conviction that Jack will return to him.

When he does, it's sort of anticlimactic. "Did you miss me, kids?" he asks with a smile, and Ianto can do nothing but smile, because they are in a middle of a case.

When they reach the hub, Jack sits down, rolling his chair around so he can see everyone, so he can rule over everyone even while he's sitting on lower ground. "So no one wants to say anything?" he asked, all smiles and flirting, like he didn't miss a whole year.

Everyone is standing around, unsure if they should forgive him or start yelling accusation. Gwen decides for the latter. Ianto, instead, keeps smiling, because Jack was obsessed with the Doctor, but now he got the Time Lord out of his system and he's back.

Gwen is still tossing disapproval and reprimands Jack's way when Ianto finally moves. It's like a movie or an out-of-body experience. He walks through the hub, ignoring the stares he gets, and stops in front of Jack. "I hope you had fun with the Doctor," he says very calmly, before leaning down and kissing Jack, a full blown kiss with tongue and teeth that makes the others quiet down.

Ianto stands up again, proper smile on his face as he fixes his jacket. "If you do that again, I'll find a way to kill you."

Jack laughs, a true laugh that echoes in the hub and pulls Ianto in his lap. "I'm not leaving you again."

There is the hint of something bigger than a smile, but only for a moment. "Good. Would you like some coffee, Sir?"

There is another laugh and just like that, life is back to normal.


End file.
